Subconsciente
by lunatik-love
Summary: Era muy temprano en la mañana y yo tenía a un chico en la habitación, quizás era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero últimamente parecía que todo el mundo tenía muy claro que Ron era un chico. Pero... ¿Qué hacia Ron en la habitación de las chicas sin camisa?


**Disclaimer:** No soy ni rubia ni millonaria y me encantaría tener el talento literario y el acento británico de JK. Lamentablemente todo es de ella, yo solo me divierto con sus creaciones.

**Advertencia:** Creo que para este fic no hay xD. Como todo lo que escribo últimamente, ti

_Fic creado para el __Reto Bésame__. Un reto muy amor creado para narrar los primeros besos de variadas parejas del fandom HP. –MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a mi amiga Furanshisukaa por betearme y ser tan cool al respecto :D- __¡Déjenme Reviews!__:D_

* * *

**Subconsciente**

El peso de alguien sentado en mi cama y ese inconfundible olor en el aire me hicieron despertar.

Era una noche como tantas otras, había subido a la habitación temprano; ahí había leído y adelantado deberes hasta altas horas de la noche. En algún punto me había cambiado al pijama, se había acostado y, como siempre, había cerrado las cortinas de mi cama para no ser molestada por mis ruidosas compañeras de cuarto y sus ridículos rituales de belleza. Lo único distinto que tenia este día a los otros era que Ron Weasley nunca antes se había aparecido a los pies de mi cama en la mitad de la noche.

Me desperecé un poco sorprendida por la extraña visita y me senté en la cama para poder mirar mejor a Ron y poder pedirle una explicación.

-¿Ron, qué haces aquí? Se supone que los chicos no pueden venir al dormitorio de las chicas y memos a estas horas.

-Necesitaba decirte algo -Ron no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, y ese pequeño detalle me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Probablemente era muy temprano en la mañana y yo tenía a un chico en la habitación, si, quizás era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero últimamente parecía que todo el mundo tenía muy claro que Ron era un chico.

Desvié la mirada un poco incomoda de esos penetrantes ojos azules y _¡Oh mi Merlín! Esta sin camisa_. ¿Qué hacia Ron en la habitación de las chicas sin camisa?... Y estamos con las cortinas cerradas. Eso significa que no sólo tengo a un chico en mi cama en la mitad de la noche, no, sino que tengo a un chico SIN CAMISA en mi cama en la mitad de la noche con las cortinas cerradas.

¡Ay dios! eso no estaba bien, si alguien nos llegaba a ver pensarían lo peor. ¿Y si Lavender se despertaba? Después de todo ella era su _novia_, ¿Qué pensaría si encontrara a su novio con nada más que el pantalón del pijama sentado en la cama de su mejor amiga?...en la mitad de la noche y con las cortinas cerradas…

Oh no, tengo que mandarlo a su habitación antes de que alguien nos vea.

-Ron, esta no es la hora ni el lugar para estar diciéndome nada. Vete a tu cuarto, que no deberías estar aquí… - Mi voz se perdió mezclándose con el aire ¿Cuantas pecas tendrá en el pecho? Pensaba que eran menos, ahora que las veo son bastantes… y le bajan desde el cuello. Apostaría lo que fuera a que su espalda también está llena de pecas. Espera, ¿lo que tiene ahí son músculos? ¡_CONCENTRATE!_ –Además, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá arriba? Se supone que las escaleras no dejan subir a hombres.

-Eso no importa –Ron se levanto unos centímetros y justo cuando creí ver pecas bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón, sus grandes manos me tiraron hacia atrás y caímos los dos sobre mi cama –Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí…

¿Sus ojos siempre fueron así de azules? Al caer a la cama él quedo sobre mí y podía sentir que a pesar de haber estado sin camisa su cuerpo estaba tibio. Sus manos ahora estaban apoyadas a cada lado de mi cara y él seguía mirándome a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no estuviéramos en una posición comprometedora. Podía sentir como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre, y no quería que él lo notara. Después de todo seguía siendo mi amigo, no porque me pusiera nerviosa verle sin camisa o el hecho de que podía sentir _todo_ su peso sobre mí hiciera que mi corazón se saltara como cinco latidos significaba que él tenía que notarlo. _Además, él tiene novia._

Intenté moverme pero por más que me esforzara, Ron seguía siendo mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, y si él no se paraba y me dejaba ir podría estar intentándolo hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas–y considerando la situación, seria bastante pronto.

Decidí finalmente intentar mirarlo "reprobadoramente" para convencerlo de que me dejara libre, pero cuando fijé mi vista en su cara… digamos que no lo soporté por mucho tiempo. No pude con sus mechones pelirrojos desordenados y cayendo sobre su cara –misteriosamente seria y sin una pisca de sonrojo- y sus ojos azules más penetrantes y más brillantes de lo que debería ser legal. No podía seguir mirándolo si no quería convertirme en un tomate atrapado bajo el pelirrojo…

Bajo el pelirrojo y sus brazos pecosos.

¿Es que acaso tenía pecas en todas partes? Tenía en la cara, por el cuello, en los brazos, seguramente en las piernas y en la espalda, en el pecho… ¡seguramente su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de pecas! _Nopienseseneso, nopienseseneso_. No es el momento para querer jugar a conectar los puntos, tengo que saber qué es lo que quiere para que se vaya pronto y me deje dormir tranquila -o lo más tranquila que me fuera posible.

-¿Ron… que es lo que quieres? –Le pregunté, todavía sin mirarlo

-¿No estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro? Quizás si… -Una de sus manos tomó mi cara y la giró obligándome a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la mía. _Dios, va a besarme. Va a besarme en la mitad de la noche, en mi cama y sin camisa. Y con Lavender en la cama de al lado…_ -¿Quizás si me acerco un poco más? –Podía sentir el aliento de Ron directo en mi boca. Menta. Nuestras narices casi chocaban y ya estaba perdiendo un poco el sentido del tiempo. Al diablo con Lavender, quería que Ron me besara pronto antes de que yo fuera la que saltara sobre él. –Sólo un poco…

Y nos besamos.

Sus labios jugando con los míos y Lavender durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

¡Oh Dulce tentación!, nunca había notado lo divertido que era no hacer lo correcto. Y era mucho más divertido si tenía a un pelirrojo sin camisa involucrado. Su boca sabía a los chocolates con menta de Honeyduckes. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y él llevó sus manos hasta mi cadera, deslizándola por todo mi costado generando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi espalda.

Estábamos en mi cama. Dios, en _mi cama_. Nunca volveré a verla sin imaginarme a Ron en ella y ponerme toda colorada. Sus manos me acariciaban la cintura y las mías su espalda. ¿Cuántas pecas estaría tocando? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me gustarían tanto las pecas de Ron nuca le habría creído. Bueno, tampoco habría creído que de verdad algo me pasaba con el chico. Pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, medio desnudo en mi cama y besándome como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… Todo parecía tan obvio…

Por un segundo dejó mis labios, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y justo cuando yo estaba por reclamarle, dijo algo que nunca hubiera esperado que saliera de su boca. Algo que me dejo perpleja y desorientada.

-Beep, beep.

-¿Qué?

-¡Beep, beep, beeeeeep…!

El sonido del reloj despertador me hizo saltar de la cama y por poco caigo al suelo. Tomé el reloj, apagué la alarma y me dejé caer –emocionalmente agotada- a la cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

Me levante rápidamente y corrí al baño de la habitación. Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y mi pecho bajaba y subía tan rápido que podría salir volando de un segundo a otro. Me metí a la ducha y puse el agua todo lo que daba.

Maldito sueño, ahora no podre volver a mirar ni a Ron ni a mi cama de la misma manera. Ron no era tanto problema, después de todo el ahora estaba con su Lav-Lav y yo no tenía ninguna razón para acercarme y hablarle… Pero mi cama sí que era un problema. Ahora cada vez que me vaya a dormir voy a pensar en Ron, en esos besos y no voy a poder dormir tranquila. Demonios, que espectáculo debí haber dado anoche revolcándome sola en mi cama como para que mi cabello quedara así de desordenado.

Siendo tan madura mentalmente como lo soy, mi subconsciente sigue siendo el de una adolecente hormonal como todas las otras. Probablemente este sueño se vuelva a repetir, y voy a volver a caer en las redes de un Ron demasiado decidido y seguro de sí mismo como para ser el real. Y lo peor de todo no es que el sueño se repita y caiga una y otra vez, sino que estoy dispuesta a caer cuantas veces sea posible…

_Maldito subconsciente…_


End file.
